An Adventure in Romance
by Rainbow35
Summary: This is a Tamers story. Um... Pairings: Rukato, Kazu/Ayaka later and Henry/Jeri later. This is now officially AU. This finally has a plot. Finally. Action in upcoming chapters, hopefully. Stay tuned! xD ON HIATUS.
1. A meeting

Hi people! Welcome to... Another story! Yay!

Lopmon: You've got to be kidding... You didn't even finsih your last one yet!

Me: So?

Lopmon: (sigh) And I suppose me and Terriermon will have to help you with your ideas _again_.

Me: Yep!

Terriermon: (groans) Not _again_.

Me: Hey, the last time you guys _properly_ helped me with ideas was... May ninth, this year.

Lopmon: 3 and a half months? That's how long your other series has been going for? Wow...

Me: Yeah! Amazing, huh?

Terriermon: Anyway, crazy idea time!

Me: Right. Give me two characters, three pairings, and two other characters.

Terriermon: Okay! Rika, Takato, Suzie, Kazu, Rukato, Kazu/Ayaka, and Henry/Jeri.

Me: Cool! Now _that_ sounds like a story!

Lopmon: Okay, but what about a plot?

Terriermon: I know! (edited out, because I don't want spoilers) And remember, DO NOT do what you did in your last story!

Me: Brilliant! Of course, I'm gonna have to edit that out before I post this, but I will definitely try to follow that.

Lopmon: So, chapter starting yet?

Me: Yeah, I guess so. By the way, _italics_ = thoughts.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon!!! Really! You have to believe me! xD

* * *

(Rika's POV, 3rd person)

Rika was sitting on a swing in the park. She was bored, and trying not to think too much about- Something. Or, should I say, some_one_?

"_I don't get it,"_ She thought, _"Why do I keep thinking about him? Nothing has really changed or anything, so... Stop! Stop thinking about him! Stop right now! ...Now what do I think about?"_

She was so busy thinking about what to think about, she didn't even notice when the very person she had been trying not to think about, sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hi Rika!"

She jumped slightly, startled from the sudden voice.

"Oh. Hi Gogglehead."

"Sorry if I scared you. What were you thinking about?"

"That's okay, and no way am I telling you."

Takato looked slightly hurt. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to, now go away and leave me alone!" She snapped, causing Takato to jump up from the swing in fear.

"Um... Okay then. But if you want to talk about it-"

"I said GO AWAY!"

Takato ran away, figuring that he'd best leave her alone, even if it didn't seem to be in her best interests.

Rika looked down at the ground, feeling depressed.

"_Why did I just push him away like that? I didn't really mean it... It just- Happened." _She sighed. _"What's wrong with me?"_

She closed her eyes, and tried to pretend that none of that had happened.

* * *

(Takato's POV, 3rd person)

Takato walked along the path, and wondered why Rika had been like that to him.

"_I think it's because I asked her what she was thinking about, because she was fine until then. Maybe she's got PMS or something, that's meant to make girls crazier than normal. I'd ask her, but she might yell at me more, or worse, hit me." _

He stopped walking, and looked up into the sky. At that moment, it started raining.

"_Oh great, typical. The weather doesn't like me either. Or maybe the sky's mad at me 'cause I looked at it." _He thought, bitterly.

He went in among the trees for shelter. He leaned against a tree, closed his eyes, and sighed. He hoped it would stop raining soon, and he hoped that Rika would stop being mad at him.

* * *

(Rika's POV, 1st person)

"_Oh great, i__t's raining. The weather must hate me. I wish I hadn't yelled at Takato so much. Hey, maybe the weather's getting me back for that. No, that's stupid. The weather doesn't think for itself, and if it did, it wouldn't care about something small like that."_

I sighed, stood up off the swing, and walked forward a bit. It started raining even harder. Typical. I tried to ignore it and keep walking, but couldn't shake the feeling that within a minute or two, my hair was going to look really stupid. I tried to walk a bit faster, but at this point it was useless.

"_That's it, this is ridiculous. I can't take this stupid rain anymore."_

I walked into the trees for shelter, and saw Takato leaning agaisnt a tree. Why do I keep running into him today? He looked like he was asleep, so I walked closer to see. I could hear him breathing peacefully and snoring lightly. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

Suddenly, this strange warmth spread through me, and I really wanted to kiss Takato. I mean I _really_ wanted to. I looked at him, and felt the strange warm feeling intensify.

"_I really shouldn't kiss him. What if he wakes up? And, what is this weird feeling? I kinda like it, but it makes me want to kiss Takato. Well, I've kept my feelings for him hidden for the past few months. Maybe... Maybe it's all just getting to me. I'll kiss him, and see what happens."_

I went closer to him, and noticed I was shaking. I tried to fight the nervousness as I leaned in closer to him... And then I couldn't. I just couldn't do it, no matter how much I wanted to. I backed away, my heart beating so fast it almost made me dizzy. Then, I felt my head going really weird, my vision started fading, and...

* * *

(Takato's POV, 3rd person)

After unsuccessfully trying to kiss Takato, Rika had fainted.

Takato woke up, and noticed that it had stopped raining. Then he noticed Rika lying unconscious on the ground.

"_Rika! What happened to her?! I hope she's okay!"_

He tried to wake her up. "Rika. Rika, wake up."

Rika moved slightly, then woke up. "Huh? What? What happened?"

"Um, I don't know. Do you? I just saw you lying there..."

Rika then remembered what had happened, but she didn't want to upset Takato like before, so she decided to pretend not to remember anything.

"No, I've got no idea."

"Well, are you okay? Are you hurt? Try and stand up."

Rika stood up, and Takato watched her, full of concern. "So? Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Well, okay, if you're sure. Do you want me to walk you home or anything? It's getting kinda late, and if whatever happened happens again..." He trailed off, hoping she'd understand what he meant.

"No. I'm fine."

"Hmm... Sorry, but I don't want to risk it. I'm walking you home whether you like it or not."

"Fine, whatever." Rika said, folding her arms.

Takato hestated a few seconds, then took Rika's wrist, and started walking determinedly.

Rika felt herself starting to blush, and tried to fight it. Takato was only holding her wrist, surely that was nothing to blush about?

* * *

Chapter over! I know it was kinda short, but it's only the first one. There will be longer chapters when I get more ideas. Anyway, I should update possibly today, maybe tomorrow or next week. It all depends on whether I get any reviews or not. Please review people! Reviews are always good! Next chapter should be up tomorrow, but don't bet on it.


	2. Running

Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter two! I was debating whether to do this story, or my other one, because I had to write _something_, and then this song started playing- Anyway, I'm doing this one!

Lopmon: 'This song started playing'? You specifically put it on repeat, I saw you!

Me: Fine. But realising that the song suited the story _was_ sudden and beyond my control.

Lopmon: That stupid song is getting really annoying.

Me: No it's not! It's only played like, 10 times.

Lopmon: (leaves room, slamming door behind her)

Terriermon: What's her problem?

Me: Dunno, must be PMS or something, because it is _not_ this song.

Terriermon: You're terrible at typing, you know that?

Me: Prove it.

Terriermon: You tried to write this a few minutes ago, then you accidentally hit something which somehow closed the window and deleted everything.

Me: ...The computer just doesn't like me!!

Terriermon: And what happened there? I think you centered your line.

Me: If it doesn't show up, then people are gonna think you're crazy.

Terriermon: And if it does show up, they're gonna think I'm right! Anyway, as we had been saying when you were typing and deleting, what's gonna be in this chapter?

Me: Well, I had some stuff wrote down, but it's... Well... Somewhere, I guess... I can remember a little bit, and I can also remember some of the things I had daydreamed up... But I dunno if I should put them in or not.

Terriermon: Why? What's wrong?

Me: Well... ...I don't know...

Terriermon: Well put them in then! I dare ya!

Me: Okay! ...I forget them now...

Lopmon: Start the chapter already! Do you know how long we've been here?!

Me: (looks at clock) Whoops! Chapter starting now!

* * *

(Rika's POV, 3rd person)

Rika reluctantly allowed herself to be led away by Takato.

_"I don't get it, why am I so embarrassed? Oh well. It's kinda cute that he cares so much... Oh my god, I can't believe I just thought that..." _

Eventually they got to Rika's house, stopped outside, and Takato quickly dropped her wrist, twitched, and jumped about 3 feet back, all at the same time.

"_Okay... What was that about? Did I give him an electric shock? Or... Did he read my thoughts earlier or something..." _Rika wondered.

Meanwhile, Takato was standing opposite her, looking everywhere but at her. Rika found it almost hypnotizing to watch as he looked around in a repetitive pattern. Up, down, up, down, left, right, left, right, then it starts again.

Rika shook her head to get out of the trance she was in. "Gogglehead, what are you doing?"

He jumped. "Aah! Uh, sorry, I forgot you were there..." He blushed and looked away.

Rika groaned. She was going to call him an idiot, but decided not to. "Well... What's up? You keep on getting really... Startled.

Takato twitched, as if to prove her point. "No I'm not."

"You just twitched."

"No I didn't."

"Look, I'm getting tired of this. How about you leave? Or... You could come in with me... If you want."

Takato blushed, started shaking, and backed away even more. He shook his head nervously. "N-No, th-that's fine, I'll leave, bye!" And he ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

(Takato's POV, 1st person)

I ran away from Rika as fast as I could. I needed to get away. I had no idea why, and I'd been fine until we got to the street outside her house, and then when she invited me in... Then- Then... I don't know. I just couldn't stay there, and I don't know why.

I kept running, but this time I actually had half an idea where I was going. I wanted to go home, I knew that much. I stopped running, and realised I was crying.

_"Why am I crying? I don't get it. And, why couldn't I stay with Rika, why did I have to run?"_

I stood there and continued crying, not caring about the weird looks some people were giving me. I remembered then that it was getting late, and I should probably be getting home.

I continued walking, all the while wondering what had made me run away. After a while I got home, and went straight to bed, ignoring my parents' questions about what time did I call this, and where was I, and who was I with, and all that. I didn't even bother getting undressed, I just lied down on my bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

(Dream scene, Takato's POV, 3rd person)

Takato was running. Running as fast as he could, but he didn't know what from. He heard whatever he was running from catching up to him. Then, he felt something grab him.

"Why are you running from me?" It was Rika.

"Um... I was running from you?" He asked, backing away.

"Yes! And now you're backing away! I don't get it, what's wrong with you?!" Rika yelled, near tears.

"Uh... Please don't get upset, I'm sorry..."

"That's what you always say!! And then you just go and run off, or lose me, or stand me up, _again_!! Why do you keep lying to me?!!"

Takato, at this point, was completely confused. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"What? You mean, this has happened before?"

"Yes! Of course it has! Don't play dumb with me! This is why I hate boys, _you're_ why I hate boys! They always just play with your emotions, and _break your heart!!_" And with that, she started crying.

Takato suddenly felt an uncontrollable fear overtake him. He ran away as fast as he could, and he could hear Rika screaming behind him.

"NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU! TAKATO!!! Ta-Takato..."

He continued running, but started crying. "I'm sorry Rika..." He said, quietly, fully aware that Rika wouldn't hear him, and, even if she did, she'd still be upset.

He wasn't looking where he was going as he was running, but if he was, he'd have noticed that he had ran into the path of an oncoming bus. He froze, and knew that he would die if the bus hit him, but, at the last second, Rika caught up with him.

"No! Takato!" She pushed him out of the way, and he watched as she got crushed by the bus.

(End dream scene)

* * *

(Takato's POV, 3rd person)

Takato woke up, shaking, and out of breath. It took him a few minuts to realise that it was just a dream.

Then he realised he was wet all over. He didn't know if it was from crying, sweat, or if he had wet the bed. He sat up, and remembered what had happened earlier, including the fact that he went to bed fully dressed. He off his jumper and goggles and threw them on the floor. Then he lied back down, and tried to relax and calm down, completely ignoring the fact that he was still wet. As he tried to breathe deeply, he realised that he probably wasn't going to be sleeping much more tonight.

* * *

Okay, chapter over! Sorry if this one was short...

Terriermon: It wasn't exactly that the chapter was short, it was more like the author's note was longer than it.

Me: (blushes) Anyway, next chapter might hopefully be up in a week or two... Or three...

Lopmon: You forgot to thank the reviewers at the start!

Me: Ugh, I wasn't really thinking straight at the start... It was because I somehw deleted everything I had written, and had to start again.

Terriermon: Anyway, I notice a bit of your true personality showing through in this one.

Me: What? Where? (looks around the room)

Lopmon: I see nothing.

Terriermon: (laughs hysterically)

Me: Okay... Well... Oh! Oh yeah, I almost forgot again! Thanks lots to those who reivewed the last chapter! And they are, caliboy, Raakshii, and dbzgtfan2004! Thanks all of you! Anyway, don't forget to review, people! There's a slight chance that it'll make me update faster! And no reviews makes me stop updating for even longer! : ( Anyway, I'll update whenever I can, and I make no promises about when exactly that is.


	3. Fear

Hiya everybody!! Welcome to chapter 3!

Terriermon: Bahaha, energy drinks!

Lopmon: Okay...

Me: I agree.

Lopmon: With who?

Me: Both of you. Anyway, thanks lots to those that reviewed the last chapter, and they are, Starowner, and Raakshii! Yay for them!

Terriermon: You're crazy! Crazy I tell you! (starts laughing) Ha ha ha! I'm hyper! Energy drinks! Best thing that ever happened to me!

Me: ... Uh... Right... And, how many did you have?

Terriermon: Ha ha ha! Six! Or was it seven? Six and a half!!

Me: Right... I am offically _never _going to drink more than two, now that I know what it does to people.

Terriermon: (starts walking repeatedly into a wall)

Me: I sure hope I never get like that...

Lopmon: What's the thing with energy drinks, anyway?

Me: Well, it's probably something to do with the fact that there's somewhat of an energy drink addiction going around at my school. Like, everywhere you look, there's people drinking energy drinks. And there's a shop right next to the school that sells them really cheap, so... Yeah.

Lopmon: And you've gotten caught up in this craze?

Me: Yeah, pretty much. I tried it for the first time today, and it actually took an _hour_ to kick in. And it only made me slightly hyper. But then again, it _was_ (supposedly) sugar free. Anyway, I'm gonna start the chapter now.

Lopmon: Okay, cool.

* * *

Takato woke up the next morning. It was Saturday.

He closed his eyes, in an attempt to get some more sleep. But as soon as he started to drift off even slightly, he started to remember all the things that had happened yesterday. Well, just when he felt compelled to run away from Rika. He just couldn't understand that. He thought about talking to her, but felt afraid. He wondered why. His thoughts were interrupted by him mother yelling from downstairs.

"TAKATO!! PHONE FOR YOU!! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!!"

Takato didn't even bother to reply, he just jumped out of bed, landed awkwardly on the floor, got up, and went downstairs.

"Oh. You're dressed already."

"Huh? I..." Then he remembered that he went to bed fully dressed. "Um, yeah."

"Right. Anyway, it's for you. It's some girl, wants to talk to you."

Takato felt his blood run cold. But why? There wasn't anything to be afraid of, was there? He took the phone from his mother.

"Hi."

_"Hi."_

It was Rika.

"Um... No offense of anything, but why are you calling me?"

_"Sorry..." _Rika sounded slightly hurt. _"Just, I was wondering why you ran away yesterday. And you seemed really scared. Are- Are you afraid of me, or something?"_

Takato started shaking uncontrollably. "N-no, I'm not af-a... Afraid of you... I just... Um..." Panic was slowly edging it's way into his voice, and he was starting to hyperventilate.

"I- I- I have to go now, okay?"

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

"I can't talk to you anymore!!!"

He hung up and ran out of the house, ignoring his mother's yelling of where was he going, and when would he come back, and, of course, who was he talking to?

Takato just kept running. He could feel his heart beating at a speed that would rival a train. He also felt himself getting kind of lightheaded, so he stopped. He stood in the middle of the footpath, panting.

_"I don't get it."_ He thought. _"What's wrong with me? Why am I so afraid? Rika's nice, and I think I've upset her now. Man, I feel so guilty now... But, I just wish I knew, __why__ am I so afraid?"_

He looked down at the ground. He felt tears rising in his eyes, but wiped them away, and forced himself not to cry.

* * *

Rika stared at the phone, willing herself not to cry.

_"Why doesn't he like me?"_ She thought. _"What's wrong with me? What did I do?"_

She sat down on the ground, still staring at the phone, as if doing so would make everything better. She gave up staring at the phone, and looked down at the ground. Then she closed her eyes.

_"What's wrong with me?"_

_

* * *

_

Takato walked in the direction of the park. Maybe that would make him feel better. "I just hope Rika didn't have the same idea."

He kept walking for a few minutes, until he got there.

He saw Kazu and Kenta in the distance, and went over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Chumly, just the man I'd been lookin' for! Did anyone tell ya about this girl, and her name's Linda?"

"Um, no... Sounds familiar... Is she the blonde one from English class?"

"Yeah, her! You see, she'll kiss _anyone_ for like, 50 cents! Can you believe that?!" Kazu said, excitedly.

Takato felt slightly nauseous. "Ew, that's horrible!"

"No it's not, it's great! Isn't it, Kenta?" Kazu said, nudging Kenta as he said the last part.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it is." Kenta said, unenthusiastically.

"Is it actually true?" Takato asked.

"Yeah it is!" Kazu said. "I've done it like, 15 times! You wanna see pictures?"

"No thanks... I think I'm gonna be sick, actually..."

Takato forced himself not to throw up. Was nothing going right today? Fist Rika calling him, and now this! What kind of crazy girl would kiss somebody for 50 cents, anyway?

_"Though she's probably rich by now..."_

"You're gonna be sick? Why? It's the coolest thing ever! You can score a hot girl without having to get to know her or anything first!"

"I- I... I don't think I like that idea..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know... I don't think I like girls..."

Kazu and Kenta stared, wide-eyed. "You mean..."

Takato blushed. "No, I don't mean it like that! I mean... Oh, I don't know what I mean!"

"Okay, so you're not..." Kazu said, nervously, not particularly wanting to finish that sentence.

"No, I'm not." Takato replied. _"At least I don't think so..."_

"Right. Good."

"I don't like the idea of kissing a girl, who has probably kissed like, 50 other random guys before, and it's not like you know what they've been eating, or anything."

"Well, when you put it like that... It does sound a bit worse than I thought..."

"Yeah..."

Just then, two girls came along. Ayaka and Jeri.

"Hi!" Jeri said, happily.

Takato froze in fear. Ayaka and Jeri were talking, but he couldn't hear a word they were saying. _"What's wrong with me? What's happening?"_

Suddenly, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there.

"Bye!" He said, as he ran away.

"What's with him?" Ayaka asked.

"I dunno." Kazu said. "He _was _acting kinda weird a while ago..."

However, they paid it no attention and continued to talk.

* * *

Okay, chapter over! Guess what?

Terriermon and Lopmon: What?

Me: I nearly died today! Well, okay, I'm kinda exaggerating. I had swimming lessons at school today, and we had to go in the deep end and dive, and I'm _not_ the best swimmer ever, and I actually went under a few times, and almost couldn't come up from dives a few times, too!"

Lopmon: Wow... Glad you lived...

Me: Yeah, me too. I told my mom what happened, she said I need to do swimming, and I'll just get better at it. (Yeah, better at _drowning_) I don't know how I'll survive the next million lessons. Well, there's like, 12 more.

Terriermon: You better not die, you'll never finish your stories!

Me: Well now I know what you see me as.

Lopmon: (Hits Terriermon) That wasn't very nice!

Terriermon: Ow, what'd I do?

Me: Never mind, just let it go. Anyway, don't forget to review, people, and the next chapter should be up in a few days or so! See ya then! xD


	4. Mysterious phone calls

Hi people! Welcome to chapter... Um... I think it's chapter 4... Yes, yes it is. I checked.

Lopmon: Why didn't you check what chapter it was _before_ you started writing it?

Me: Because it's more fun this way! By the way, just so everybody knows, Beautiful by Eminem is the best song ever!

Lopmon: That was random...

Terriermon: It's a brilliant song! You should listen to it Loppy!

Lopmon: I tried. First word I could hear was a swear word.

Me: You need your hearing tested. Anyway, a person I know told me what that song was, and I would like to thank him even though he doesn't even know I write fanfiction, and wouldn't be reading this. And because he turned me onto such a great song, he doesn't owe me 50 cents anymore.

Lopmon: Why'd he borrow 50 cents?

Me: Trust me, you do _not_ want to know.

Lopmon: Right...

Terriermon: I have seen the videotape!

Lopmon: Random...

Me: Terrible, isn't it?

Terriermon: Yeah, you really shouldn't go dropping your videocamera off helicopters.

Lopmon: (gives me and Terriermon a weird look)

Me: Um... Anyway... Oh yeah, I need to thank the reviewers! Lots of thanks to Starowner, caliboy, and Raakshii! Yay for them! Anyway, chapter starting now! xD

* * *

Takato stopped, after running for about five minutes. This was... What, the second or third time this had happened? Why couldn't he be near girls? Was he allergic? No... He'd be having allergic reactions, _not_ needing to get away as fast as possible, and being afraid... Wait! That was it! He was afraid of girls!

_"That's just weird, what did girls ever do to make me afraid of them?"_

He didn't bother to pursue the thought, but just walked towards home, even though he would probably be in some sort of trouble for running away like that.

* * *

Rika was still at home, but she had given up trying to figure out what was wrong with her, and she was sorting through her clothes. She currently had a big pile of dresses in the middle of the floor. This was the 'Burning pile'.

As she pulled out a purple dress that she must have had since she was five, her mother knocked on her door, and then walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Rika, what are you- Oh, you're going through your clothes! How nice! Do you want to go shopping? You must have grown out of at least half of those dresses."

"What did you originally come in here for? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh yes, someone called, said they knew you, and wanted to talk to you..."

"Um... Who? Be more specific."

"Oh it was... I don't remember, but he left his number. Here." She said, handing the phone number she had written down to Rika.

"Okay then... I'll call them..." Rika said, surprised, and wondering who it could be. Her mother had said 'he', so it was a boy... Could it have been Takato? She wondered. The phone number didn't look like his though.

_"Well, all I can do is call it..."_

So, she called the number. After a few minutes, somebody answered.

"Is this Rika Nonaka?" Asked a deep voice. Rika went cold. Was this some kind of kidnapper or something, trying to find her?

"Um... Yes, who's this?" She asked, nervously.

"That's for me to know, and you not to. Meet me in the park at midnight, I have important information for you."

"Uh... Are you a kidnapper?" She asked.

"No. I work for a secret organisation. Meet me tonight, the fate of the world may be at stake." And with that, he hung up.

Rika was left breathing shakily, and wondering if she should do it.

_"Well... Even if he is a murderer or something, it's more interesting than nothing..."_

She decided that she should go, if only for something to do.

As she wondered what lay ahead, her thoughts soon drifted to Takato.

_"I wonder if the guy called anyone else, or just me... He might have called Takato. I hope he did, and I hope Takato goes too. I wonder what's with him, why he seems so afraid. Maybe he just doesn't like me, and doesn't want to be near me, and doesn't want to talk to me, or have anything to do with me... I wish I could be perfect... Or, I just wish that __someone_ out there liked me..."

Little did she know, her wish would soon come true...

* * *

Takato was at home, being lectured by his mother.

"And don't you ever, _ever_, go _anywhere_, without telling me where you're going, and when you'll be back. You understand me?!"

"Yes Mom, I'm sorry..."

_"She's the one that doesn't understand..."_ He thought.

"Good. Now-" She was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Go get that, Takato."

"Okay..." Takato reluctantly went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Is this Takato Matsuki?" Asked the voice.

"Yeah."

"Meet me in the park at midnight, I have important information for you."

"Uh... Okay!" Takato said, naively failing to think of the possible consequences of agreeing to meet a stranger in the park at night.

"Good. Make sure you're there." And then the person hung up.

"Who was that?" Takato's mother yelled in from the other room.

"Wrong number!" Takato lied.

"Oh, alright. Now get in here so I can continue."

Takato reluctantly went into the other room to continue being yelled at.

* * *

Me: Okay, chapter over!

Terriermon: This is getting to be more AU than you originally thought.

Me: Yeah, I know. Anyway, just so you're warned people, this is AU. The Tamers and their friends all know each other, but they're not tamers and don't have digimon, but they're going to get them.

Lopmon: Why is this AU?

Me: Cause it just is.

Lopmon: Okay...

Me: Anyway, I hope you people understand that explanation, if you don't, then say so in a review. Anyway, next chapter should be up in a few days. Bye!


	5. Waiting for time to pass

Hi everybody! Welcome to chapter 5!! Guess what? I finished my other story, so I can now focus on this one!!! Yay!

Terriermon: ... I know what you did on Friday...

Me: (gives him weird look) Of course you do...

Lopmon: Um... Is this an important thing?

Me: Nah, probably not.

Terriermon: Stop playing it cool!

Me: No! I'm getting good, so I _will_ practice!

Lopmon: Why? _Why_, do I have to be the _only_ sane one here?! So, what happened?

Me: (evil laugh) You will never know!!! Never!!

Terriermon: (whispers to Lopmon)

Me: ... Damn it, now you know.

Lopmon: Ha ha ha! Hang on, was it before, or after....

Me: Before! I'd have to be stupid to do it after! Of course, everyone's gonna assume that it was after.... Anyway, innocent reader-people have no idea what we're talking about, so let's stop talking about it.

Terriermon: Aww...

Me: Anyway, thanks lots to those that reviewed, and they are, Raakshii, and caliboy! Yay for them! Chapter starting now! No, no, wait. Another thing, in this story, Rika knows Takato and Henry, but she doesn't know their friends, but Takato does and Henry doesn't. Uh, that doesn't seem to make much sense... Never mind, you'll find out what I mean...

* * *

Rika was in her room, trying to find something else to do. Anything, that would distract her from her thoughts, of Takato, and of the phone call. She looked around, but couldn't see anything interesting. She decided to go out, and hopefully find something to do.

She set off, and walked down the street. She looked all around her, still seeing nothing of interest. She sighed, and kept going. There were a lot of people all around. Some walking, some talking, some shopping, some seeming to be doing nothing apart from standing there, watching everyone.

Then, someone, a boy, ran past her at a speed so fast, it forced her to turn around. She didn't get a look at him, but he stopped running, and walked back to her.

"Hi. What's your name?" He asked, smiling. She couldn't tell if it was a friendly smile, or a flirtatious smile. It seemed to be just on the line between the two.

"None of your business. What's yours?"

"Kazu." The boy said, smiling wider. "Funny, I seem to meet a lot of people by that name, none of your business."

Rika fought a smile. "My name's Rika."

"Now _that_ makes sense. Wanna be friends?"

"No."

"Aw, why not?" Kazu asked, disappointedly.

"Because. I don't like being friends with people. Bye." She turned to walk away.

"Wait! Can I at least have your phone number?" Kazu yelled after her.

"No!" She yelled back.

She continued walking. _"Well, at least __something__ interesting happened."_

She kept going, and came to a mall. She contemplated going in, and decided to, since she had nothing better to do.

She walked inside, and was amazed. She didn't let it show on her face, though. She actually hadn't been to a mall for years. Her mother or grandmother usually went shopping for her, either that or if she went shopping she would just go to some random shop. She hadn't seen a place this big, with so many people, and an insane amount of shops, in what seemed like forever. She decided to walk around, and, as she walked, she wondered why she didn't come here more often. There was nothing to lose, really. And if her mother went looking for her, it would be easy to get lost in the crowds of people. She could just hide out here, she'd blend in perfectly with all the other people that were walking around.

Well, she had achieved her goal of not thinking about Takato, or the mysterious phone call. Now, she wasn't really thinking about anything. She was too busy being amazed. Then she started thinking again.

_"I w_s_onder what was with that guy... Does he do that to everybody? Well, he was probably humiliated by the fact that everyone on the street heard me saying I wouldn't give him my phone number. ...I wonder why he was running, anyway. Maybe to make an impression. He was running pretty fast. He had to have a reason, though. Oh well. I give up."_

She left the mall, and realised how quiet and badly lit the outside world was in comparison.

She continued walking, and was now bored again. Then, a girl ran past her. Well, not so much _ran_, but walked quickly.

_"Deja vu, much?" _Rika thought.

Then the girl stopped, and walked back.

_"Oh no, not again..."_

"Hey. Have you seen a guy, like... My age-ish, and brown hair, and a black shirt with a cross or something, and a weird hat?" The girl asked.

"Uh, yeah. He asked me my name, said his name was Kazu, made a stupid joke, and asked for my phone number."

The girl smiled. "That's him alright. Which way did he go? I'm Ayaka, by the way."

Rika pointed in the direction he went. "That way. And I'm Rika.

"Cool. Thanks, by

* * *

e!" Ayaka said, and ran off.

_"Wonder what's going on there? And she's like, 5, 10, minutes behind him. She's never gonna catch him. I really wonder why she was chasing him..."_

* * *

Takato was sitting on his bed, thinking. He was thinking about his fear of girls, and the mysterious phone call.

_"I wonder if he called other people, or if it was just me... I hope there was other people, so at least if he kills me or something, there'll be witnesses. I wonder what kind of 'information' he has for me... And why __me__? Why is someone like __me__ being trusted with __important information__? And how did that guy know my name?"_

He put his head in his hands and sighed.

_"Why am I so afraid of girls? I don't want to be... And whenever I'm afraid, Rika's always so... So __hurt__. And __upset__. I don't want to hurt her like that, but I can't help it, I just can't. There's got to be __something__ I can do about it, though..."_

He sighed. _Was_ there anything he could do? He didn't know, but he hoped so. He hated upsetting people, and it was just depressing to be afraid of girls.

He closed his eyes, and lay down on his bed. He decided to go to sleep, in the hope of passing the time until midnight, when he would find out what that phone call was really about.

_"How am I even gonna sneak out at midnight, anyway?"_ Was his final thought, before he fell asleep. It was only one in the afternoon, but at least _some_ time would have to pass...

* * *

Okay, chapter over! Right, as you can probably tell, I rewrote this. Anyway... Um... Don't forget to review, people! Next chapter will be up sometime! : )


	6. A meeting and a kiss

Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 6!! I rewrote chapter 5, by the way, so if you haven't read the new version, go back and do so. (I didn't do much, just added an extra bit, and took away the rant)

Terriermon: Go read it, people! We can wait! (starts waiting)

Me: You're being ridiculous.

Terriermon: Ha ha ha! I know who you like!!!

Me: What?! What does that have to do with anything?!

Lopmon: Who?

Terriermon: The little guy, the one that fails everything.

Me: He's not_ that_ little, and he doesn't fail _everything_!!!!

Terriermon: Ha ha! Should I tell Lopmon and the readers about the dream you had?

Me: (blushes and looks away) Shut up.

Terriermon: (grins like crazy)

Lopmon: (sighs) You're both being idiots.

Me: ...

Terriermon: I reserve the right!!

Me: (laughs)

Terriermon: ...Be quiet!

Me: Look who's talking!

Lopmon: Thank the reviewers and start the chapter already!!

Me: Okay! But Terriermon started it. Anyway, ha ha, lots of thanks to Starowner, caliboy, and too lazy to login!! Yay for them! xD Alright, chapter starting! Yay!

Terriermon: I'm interrupting!

Me: No you're not! Chapter starting, and that's final!!

* * *

Takato woke up, and looked at the clock. It was 5 in the evening. _"Great, now what am I gonna do?"_

He got up, and went downstairs.

"What were you doing upstairs for so long?" His mother asked, suspiciously.

"Sleeping."

"Was that _all_ you were doing?"

"Yes... Why, what did you think I was doing?"

"Well... At your age... And... Never mind."

"Okay... Right... Well, I'm gonna go out now..."

"Where?"

"I don't know, somewhere that isn't here, I guess."

"Oh, okay. Bye then. Come back soon!"

Takato left his house, and began to walk down the street.

* * *

Rika was walking around, still quite bored, and trying to pass the time. Just then, she saw Takato in the distance.

_"I'd be happy to see him, but he's probably gonna try and avoid me. I bet he hates me, that's why he doesn't talk to me."_

_

* * *

_

Takato saw Rika in the distance.

_"Oh-no, what if she tries to talk to me, or something? And I bet she hates me for running away from her so much..."_

When Takato and Rika got to each other, they both stopped walking. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Rika began.

"You hate me, don't you?"

Takato looked surprised. "No, I don't hate you. I... I'm afraid of you... Sorry, that sounds bad, doesn't it?"

"Well, if you don't hate me, then that's fine. But why? Why are you afraid of me? What did I do?" Rika asked, looking slightly upset.

"It's not you, you didn't do anything. I'm afraid of all girls... And I don't know why..."

"Oh." Just then, Rika really wanted to kiss him. She'd probably scare him half to death, but she decided to go for it.

She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him closer to her, and kissed him on the lips. She felt him tensing up and freezing from fear, or maybe shock. After a few seconds, she let go and pushed him away. They were both blushing.

"Sorry." Rika said.

Takato just stared. He seemed absolutely terrified. Eventually, he forced himself to speak.

"What- What was that for?"

"I... I really like you. Did you know that?"

Takato shook his head.

"Right. Well I suddenly just really, really, wanted to kiss you. So, sorry."

"I had actually kinda thought that you hated me..."

"How could I hate you? Look at you."

Takato smiled. "Look, I'm just gonna leave now, okay? I'll talk to you another time..."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

I'm gonna end this here. Sorry it was so short. However, I finally got my own laptop, so I should hopefully be updating more often.

Terriermon: ... I do not know what to say. I... Have read the poem!!!

Lopmon: What poem?

Me: Uh... I wrote it yesterday when I was depressed... Check it out. (gives Lopmon poem)

Lopmon: ...This is just numbers...

Terriermon: Shows what you know about poetry!

Me: Each number corresponds to a letter. Terriermon's used to reading this code, because he's always reading my diary.

Terriermon: Ha ha. At least you're a stalker too.

Me: What? No I'm not!

Terriermon: The lengths you were going to, to get that guys phone number!!

Me: I only asked like, 5 people! And it was for a good reason!

Lopmon: (breaks down into laughter)

Me: It's not that funny!

Lopmon: Yes, it is, actually.

Me: Anyway, sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I'll hopefully update soon, and the next chapter should be longer. Don't forget to review! xD


	7. A car crash

я сошла с ума

Hi people! Welcome to chapter 7!

Terriermon: I just got beat up by a cat!!!

Lopmon: Ha ha! And I got it on tape!

Me: Serves you right! Anyway, thanks lots to those that reviewed, and they are, LukeD67, Starowner, and caliboy! Yay for them! Anyway, caliboy asked if he could be an extra person in this thingy-bit, so... Here they are! Yay!

caliboy: Wow, I'm so glad to be here.

Terriermon: Let me tell you all of Rainbow's secrets!

Me: What?!

Lopmon: Don't worry, they're both idiots.

caliboy: I agree with you about Terriermon, anyway.

Terriermon: After I tell you these things, you'll never look at Rainbow the same way again! Ever! Come on! (drags caliboy into another room)

Me: Great, now I've got even less people...

Lopmon: You've still got me.

Me: Good point. I'm going to go eavesdrop.

(What I hear)

Terriermon: And all she remembered was 08! Isn't that depressing?

caliboy: Well...

(inaudible)

Terriermon: And then, she grabbed back the drink bottle, and that's when they realised- That's when _we_ realised- That she was way too far gone.

Me: (bursts through the door) Right, that's enough! (throws Terriermon into a corner and turns to caliboy) What's he been telling you?

caliboy: (starts laughing hysterically) You dreamt- (continues laughing)

Me: (blushes) I know what I dreamt! Urgh... Terriermon! Look what you've done!!

Terriermon: (laughs) But come _on_...

Me: (sigh) Right, well I think I'll start the chapter now, and sort these people out later...

* * *

Takato walked down the street, his head spinning after what had just happened. Rika had kissed him. And, he realised, even though he actually had been scared, he didn't freak out and run away. He smiled. This was good. Why did Rika like him, though? He wasn't that special... Well, no point questioning a thing like this, really... He continued walking. He walked down the street uneventfully for the next few minutes, but then...

It wasn't that bad, really... Okay, it was. He saw a car crash. It crashed into another car. It may not sound like much, but he was the only person there, and the people who had been driving... They were... Well, definitely dead. There was blood covering them, covering the cars.

_"How did that happen? Where did that other car come from? Which one even __is__ the 'other' car?"_

He stopped walking, and just stared. He didn't want to, and he thought he might get nightmares, but he couldn't help it, he was just compelled. He shivered when he reailsed that the drivers might not actually be dead, they might be alive, and in horrible agony...

Takato felt sick. He wanted to help, or to do something, he felt guilty for not doing anything.

_"What does it matter? What could I possibly do, anyway? And it's not like anyone's gonna know that I did nothing..."_

He didn't know if those thoughts were right or not. They kind of made sense, but sounded wrong somehow... Then something happened that made him decide. One of the people in the cars screamed at the top of their voice, "HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE!!" They sounded like they were in terrible pain.

Takato ran away.

* * *

Rika was walking down the street, wondering if what she had just done was such a good idea, when she heard a scream. "HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE!!"

The person sounded like they were in the worst pain imaginable. It was coming from where she had just came from, and where Takato had gone... She pushed any thoughts of this involving Takato out of her mind, and ran to where she had heard the scream coming from.

She saw a horrific scene, two cars had crashed into each other, the people in them were probably dying, and there was _nobody to help_. She was glad that Takato wasn't there to see it, she didn't think she would ever get the image out of her head.

Rika closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Someone had to help them. She was the only person there. She thought briefly of taking out her phone and calling the police, or an ambulance, but why would they believe _her_?

She went over to the cars. She was surprised that there was no other traffic on the street, and wondered what had happened. She opened the door of one of the cars. The person was dead. She was extremely glad that there had only been one person in the car, and she hoped that it was the same case in the other car. She went over and opened the door of the other car. She wondered why both doors had opened so easily, but decided not to dwell on it. The person in this car was alive, but they looked injured, and they were covered in blood. She felt sick, but tried to ignore it.

_"Ugh... I should've called an ambulance... They might have believed me, and they'd know what to do better than I would..."_

"Um... Damn it, what do I do? Uh... Are you okay? Or alive? Or something?"

The person groaned loudly in response.

Rika felt herself shaking. "Okay then... Maybe I _will_ call an ambulance..."

She took out her phone and dialled the number. A receptionist answered, and asked why she required an ambulance.

"Um... Well... Uh... These two cars, crashed into each other, and there's people in them, and one's dead, but one's alive and covered in blood."

She wondered why she sounded so nervous, and unsure.

"Alright, an ambulance will be sent to your location. I hope you know that if you're lying, you will be arrested. Goodbye." The receptionist hung up.

Rika wondered what to do now. She decided to talk to the person who seemed alive. "Uh... Don't worry, I called an ambulance, and it'll be here soon. Please don't die, I'd hate to see someone die, it would be so weird..."

The person went silent and limp. Rika freaked out. "Hey! I asked you to _not_ die! Come _on_..."

Then, the ambulance arrived. A buch of doctors came out of the ambulance, went over to the cars, took the people out of them, and put them on stretchers.

Rika wondered when the doctors would notice her. Finally, someone did.

"Are you the girl who called the called the ambulance?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's a good thing you did, if you hadn't, there'd be no way we could save these people!" The doctor said, faking a smile. Rika could see right through it, she knew he was only pretending to be happy, but as she wasn't psychic, she didn't know what he was hiding.

"Will they be alright?"

"Well, there's no guarantees, but they're certainly a lot better off than they'd be if you hadn't came along!" There was the fake smile again.

"Those people have families?" Rika asked, specifically not saying 'do' or 'did', so as not to make any implied assumptions about whether the people were alive or dead.

"We don't know for sure yet, but we're pretty sure that the person you were standing next to _does, _or, as the case may unfortunately be, _did_, have a family. Nobody is sure yet about the other person."

"Oh. I hope the one with the family and all, survives. The other one was practically dead, anyway, it's better if they don't have that many people that would be suffering if they're dead."

"Slightly... Morbid way of looking at it." The doctor said.

"You're just too optimistic." Rika said, starting to walk away. "Bye."

She walked away, leaving the ambulance and scene of devastation behind her.

* * *

Yay! Chapter over! That was longer than the last one, right?

Terriermon: (looks around) Where's caliboy?

Lopmon: You scared him away, you idiot.

Terriermon: ... Oh yeah, well... Rainbow!! How could you _do_ something like that?!

Me: What? What did I do?

Terriermon: You know what you did!!

Lopmon: Should I even bother to try and understand you two anymore?

Me: Uh... Anyways, go on Terriermon, tell me what it was this time.

Terriermon: You stopped liking that boy you liked!

Me: He's an idiot, he's not worth it. And he rejected me, and actually accused me of stalking him! I want him to _suffer!!!_

Lopmon: (giggles) _Did _you stalk him?

Me: No!! Not at all, actually. And he didn't even say it to me, he just randomly went up to one of my friends and said: "Wherever I go, she's just there! If I said to her that I was going to kill her, she'd take me seriously!" (Those are two extracts of what he said, in other words, what I can remember)

Lopmon: (starts laughing) Wow, he's weird! Unless it's true, like.

Terriermon: Uh, what's up with the second bit?

Me: Yeah, I don't know... And I can't really help it if I'm in the same places as him all day at school, because we have the same classes... Anyway, let's stop talking about _stupid_ people, and talk about... Uh...

Terriermon: Guess we can't talk about you then, huh?

Me: (hits Terriermon) And we can't even _think _about talking about _you_. Anyway, don't forget to review, peoples!

Terriermon: Interruption!

Me: What now?

Terriermon: It's your birthday a week from tomorrow!

Me: Um... Thanks for remembering. Anyway, next chapter should be up sometime. See ya then!! xD


	8. Sadness, guilt and comfort

Hi everybody! Welcome to chapter 8!! Yay!! xD

Terriermon: я сошла с ума, right?

Lopmon: ... What? What? I don't get it...

Me: If that font doesn't show up on the site, which it might well not... Then, it won't matter, will it?

caliboy: What is that, though? Who cares if it shows up or not, I want to know what it says!

Me: Ya soshla s uma. Russian. It means 'I've lost my mind', but translated literally, it means 'I have descended with mind'.

caliboy: ...You speak Russian? _Terriermon_ speaks Russian?

Terriermon: I know what Rainbow wants to say to you! мальчик-гей, Будь со мной понаглей! От меня,офигей!

caliboy: What? Um... _Do_ you want to say that to me, whatever it means?

Me: (blushes) _No!!_ And there's no way I'm saying what that means! (glares at Terriermon)

Terriermon: Hey, you're the one who learned how to say it, in the first place... And according to most online Russian dictionaries, офигей isn't even a word.

Me: Yeah, but... You _know_ what it's meant to mean...

caliboy: Am I the only confused one?

Lopmon: Don't worry, I'm confused too. All we know for sure is, that they both speak Russian for some reason, and Terriermon shouldn't have said that.

Me: Okay, it'll show up. I tested it. Anyway Terriermon, you want to say that to Lopmon, don't you? Except of course, replacing мальчик with девочка.

Terriermon: (blushes) But... Then... The last bit... Ha ha, so what if I do, then? (laughs nervously)

Me: Ha ha, you admitted it!!!! (laughs hysterically)

caliboy: Wait, wait, wait, what does all this mean?

Me: Um... Enter it into an online Russian dictionary. You'll end up very confused, but anyway. It's from a song. Malchik Gay, by Tatu.

caliboy: Oh, okay... And... You know what it means?

Me: Yep!

Terriermon: Really? I don't...

Me: Anyway, lots of thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter! And they are, Raakshii, Starowner, and caliboy! Yay for them!

Lopmon: caliboy didn't review...

caliboy: Yes I did.

Me: It's a long story, in other words, I can't be bothered to explain. Anyway, chapter starting now!

Terriermon: I've got it! ...Never mind...

Me: Why do you always do this?!! Chapter starting, that is final!!

* * *

Takato was at home. He had decided to go home, as he didn't really have anything better to do. He was watching TV. The news. Big mistake. It was a report about the car crash. Both people had died, but they would have lived if someone had gotten help for them just a few minutes earlier. When he was there. If he had helped them, they wouldn't be dead right now... He... Had killed them. He felt himself starting to cry.

_"Why am I crying? I don't deserve it, I don't deserve to cry! I'm a murderer! I killed them!!"_

And with that, he started to cry uncontrollably. Just then, his father walked in. "Hey, why are you crying, son?"

Takato didn't particularly want to explain what had happened, so he settled for something kind of similar.

"The news is so sad! People are dying, innocent people!" He cried even more, knowing that it was his fault that the people died.

"I know the news is sad, but it's just on TV, it's not really happening!"

Takato gave his father a weird look.

"That's not true..."

"No, yes, it is! Really!"

Takato's mother shouted in from the kitchen. "What are you telling him?!"

"N-Nothing!" Takato's dad yelled in response. He then ran from the room, leaving Takato to cry by himself.

_"I'm such an idiot, why didn't I help them? They were __dying__! I should have helped them! Why didn't I?! ...I was too scared. That- That's it."_

He got up, and left the house, for about the 3rd time that day. He started running. He ran down the street, past lots of people, past even where the cars had crashed -people were trying to clear the mess up by now- He kept going, until he got to the park. At which point, he stopped running, and started screaming.

"WHY?! WHY AM I SO AFRAID?!! WHY? WHY, WHY, WHY?!! WHY AM I SO DAMN AFRAID OF _EVERYTHING_? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!!"

This rant got him a few strange looks from passers-by, but he took no notice. He then broke down, and started crying. Very loudly. And he was still screaming, but he was crying so hard, that his whole body shook violently with every sob. He couldn't take it anymore. Two innocent people had _died_ because of his stupid, irrational fears. He just couldn't take it.

_"Maybe I could kill myself, I mean, I'm not of any use to anyone, I just upset everybody."_ Then he thought of Rika. She liked him. But, he had upset her before. But, she'd be sad if he killed himself...

_"She'll get over it. And, she'd be sadder if I lived." _His crying got quieter. Was he _really_ going to do this? He wasn't sure. He'd wait a while before making a decision.

* * *

Rika was watching the news, and there was a report about the car crash. The people had died anyway. She kinda hoped that their families hadn't liked them, so no-one would be sad. She couldn't be bothered to watch the rest of the news. She looked a the clock. It was a bit past seven in the evening. Five hours left. She sighed. What would she do for five hours? She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She managed to sleep for a few minutes, but found herself thinking and dreaming about Takato. She decided to just go to the park. She'd find _something_ to do, surely.

"I wonder if Takato will be there..."

She didn't pursue the thought any further, but just walked faster. When she got to the park, she saw Takato, sitting on the ground, looking like he had been crying. She went over, and sat down next to him.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Would you be upset if I died?"

"Heck yes! ...Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Damn... No reason."

"Takato... Tell me."

Takato looked away, and looked like he was going to cry.

"I was going to kill myself."

Rika looked shocked. "Don't you _ever_ do that! Why? What happened that was so bad?"

Takato looked like he was debating whether to tell her or not, but in the end he just couldn't help it.

"I... Do you know the thing about those cars crashing?"

"Yeah... I actually saw it and called an ambulance."

Takato's face filled with guilt. "I saw it a while before you did, and... I didn't do anything! If I had of done something, they wouldn't have died! It's my fault! I killed them!!" He started crying.

Rika didn't know how to feel, or how to react. Her friend, the boy she liked, had killed two people. But, on the other hand, he didn't mean to do it, and he felt so incredibly guilty, that he wanted to die. Rika was overwhelmed by pity for him. She pulled him into a hug.

"Don't cry. It's not like you did it on purpose. You didn't want them to die, right?"

Takato relaxed as she hugged him, even though earlier, when she had done something similar, it had had the reverse effect.

"No, I didn't want them to die, and I feel really bad now. But... I'm letting my fear rule my life..."

Rika pulled him closer. "Don't worry. That's probably the last car crash you'll ever see. Even if you're too afraid, it doesn't matter. And..." She debated whether or not to say what she had been thinking. She decided to say it. "I'll help you."

Takato smiled. Rika kissed the top of his head. It was then that they realised that pretty much everyone in the park was staring at them. They blushed, pulled away from each other, and stood up.

Rika turned, and yelled at the people who were staring. "Hey, have you people not got _anything_ better to do with your lives than stare at two kids in the park?!"

That caused most of the people to blush, or cough awkwardly, and get on with whatever they were meant to be doing in the first place.

Takato was still blushing. Rika fought back the urge to laugh at how cute he looked. Instead, she looked away.

"Um... Do you wanna, like, do something?" Takato asked nervously.

"Like..."

"Like, you know... Uh... Something that you'd do to pass time..."

Rika laughed mentally at Takato's pathetic attempt to explain what he meant. But passing time sounded good. Especially if it could pass around four and a half hours...

"Okay."

"Cool! What are we gonna do, though?"

"Let's just wander around, and do whatever comes to mind."

"Okay!" Takato said happily. You wouldn't think he had been contemplating suicide only around 10 or 20 minutes ago.

And so, the two of them walked off together, to pass time.

* * *

Yay! Chapter over!

Lopmon: Am I the only one wondering about the phone call, and wishing that midnight would hurry up?

Me: I don't know. Anyway, it'll happen next chapter.

Lopmon: Great!

caliboy: I'm still wondering what all the Russian from the start meant.

Me: Hmm... Sorry, can't tell you.

caliboy: Mean.

Me: (grins)

Terriermon: I remember my amazing idea now!

Me: Huh? What idea?

Terriermon: Rainbow, Lopmon, come with me. (drags me and Lopmon out of the room)

caliboy: ...I'm all alone... Huh, a notebook on the ground... I hadn't noticed that before... (picks up notebook) Hey, it's words in Russian! Maybe I'll be able to figure out what Terriermon was saying earlier... So that means 'boy', that means 'girl', that means 'me'... That's all she has written down... Oh well. What else is there around here? (spots other notebook) (reading what it says on the front) 'Diary of madness'... No wonder Terriermon's always reading her diary, it's right there...

(door opens, Terriermon and Lopmon throw me into the room, and caliboy puts my diary down and tries to look innocent)

Me: (gets up off floor) Ow... Hey, you idiots!

(door locks)

Me: Damn it.

caliboy: Uh... What was all that about?

Me: Nothing, just Terriermon and Lopmon being idiots... Anyway, in case you didn't notice, me and you are now locked in here.

caliboy: ...For how long?

Me: Until they let us out...

caliboy: (looks afraid)

Me: It's not the end of the world. If it comes to it, we can jump out the window. And besides, while we're in here, I can teach you Russian.

caliboy: Alright then...

Me: Anyway, bye peoples! Don't forget to review! Next chapter should be up soon!


	9. Digimon

Hi people! Welcome to chapter 6! I mean... 9!! Ha ha...

caliboy: We're still stuck in the room.

Me: And I've explained to caliboy what the Russian from the last chapter meant.

caliboy: And Terriermon's a weirdo for coming up with that!

Me: Yay! You agree with me!

Terriermon: (outside door) Anything _interesting_ happen yet?

Me: No, and there's no 'yet' about it!

caliboy: Uh, what?

Me: Think about it, a boy and girl, locked in a room together...

caliboy: ...Oh!

Me: Yeah. They're both idiots. And I'm not that kind of person. Are you?

caliboy: That's for me to know, and you not to...

Me: Aww... (attempts puppy-dog eyes)

caliboy: (resists giving in and telling, but with great difficulty)

Me: Come _on_... Tell me!

caliboy: No comment.

Me: Fine. No comment.

caliboy: ...You're being really immature...

Me: Waahhh!!!! No I'm not!!!! (screams)

caliboy: (looks afraid, and looks for somewhere to hide)

Me: (blushes) Um... Sorry about that... I'm normal again now...

caliboy: I sure hope so...

Terriermon: (outside door) (laughs hysterically) This should be on a reality show!!!

Me: Let us out!!!

Terriermon: No!!!

Me: Fine. Keep us in here. I don't care. (glares at door)

caliboy: (attempts to back away)

Me: (tries door) It's open...

caliboy: (laughs) You mean we were in here the whole time for nothing?

Me: (laughs) Yeah... Glad we both have a sense of humor... Where'd Terriermon and Lopmon go?

caliboy: I think they ran for it, thinking we'd kill them. I dare you to start the chapter!

Me: Okay! Thanks to all the amazing people that reviewed! Raakshii, Starowner-

caliboy: And me!!

Me: Yep! Yay for all of them! Chapter starting now! xD

* * *

Takato and Rika were in the park. It was now about 9 at night. 3 more hours to go. They were talking, about random things, both thinking about how close midnight was getting, but neither saying anything about it.

"What are you thinking so much about?" Rika asked Takato, who was practically in a trance.

"Uh... Sorry, I can't tell you."

"Why not? I'll tell you what I've been thinking about."

Takato hesitated, but reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but you go first."

"It's a long story..."

"So's mine."

"Right... Well, earlier I got a phone call from this guy, and he somehow knew my name even though I'd never talked to him or seen him or anything ever before, and he said to meet him in the park at midnight, and that the fate of the world might be at stake."

Takato's eyes widened as she went on. "I don't know if you're gonna believe me, but pretty much the exact same thing happened to me..."

"Cool. I wonder if we're the only ones, or if there's more..."

"Yeah... I'm kinda worried that the guy's like, a murderer or something..."

"Me too. I hope there's other people..."

The two continued talking, until finally, it was nearly midnight.

"Hey, brilliant." Rika said. "It's almost midnight, let's go."

Takato looked apprehensive. "Okay..."

"What? Do you not want to?"

"I'm... Just kinda scared..."

"I'll save you. And didn't you say that you didn't want to be ruled by your fear anymore?"

"Yeah..."

And so, the two went to try and find the person who had called them.

* * *

After a while, they saw a dodgy looking person with sunglasses, looking around suspiciously. He was dressed all in black, and they wondered how he could see, since it was extremely dark, and he was wearing sunglasses.

Then, the person saw them. "Aha! You're two of the people I called! Come over here!"

Takato and Rika gave each other slightly worried glances, and reluctantly went over.

"I don't know if the others I called will show up." The man said. "There were 3 more. Anyway, my name is top secret, but you may call me Yamaki."

"Uh... Okay..." Takato said. "So... Um... What are we here for, exactly?"

Yamaki looked at his watch. "Well, it's already past midnight, so I suppose there isn't really any point waiting for the others. The only one that had half a chance of actually showing up knows a bit about it already, anyway, so I might as well just explain. Right, you see, I work for a secret organisation called Hypnos. We monitor computer and internet usage, and power outages, and things like that. Lately we have been receiving signals from what appears to be another dimension. They are threatening our world, and want to destroy it. They are things called 'Digimon'."

Takato and Rika were looking nervously at each other, wondering what part they had in this.

"Anyway, we managed to get and/or create some of our own digimon, and it turns out that the digimon require children, as 'partners' or something like that. So, we looked through databases of schools, and all that, and found seven children that we thought would be good with digimon. You are two of them, and you will receive your digimon partners soon. Any questions?"

"Um... You said seven, but you only called five, us and three more..." Rika said.

"Yes, clever observation. I've definitely picked the right children for the job. Yes, the other two... I didn't think that now was a very good time, I figured I should wait until later. There are also 3 more _potential_ children, but they are far too young, and will only be called upon if it's an absolute emergency. I forgot to mention, your digimon will be fighting the ones that are threatening our world."

"Cool..." Takato said. "Who are the other people, or can you not tell us?"

"The ones I called, are Henry Wong, Kazu Shioda, and Ayaka Itou."

"Hey, I know the last two!" Takato said.

"Yeah, me too... I think I met them in the street once..." Rika said.

"And the two I didn't call are Jeri Katou, and Kenta Kitagawa. I cannot reveal the identities of the other young three, as they are too young, and there's no chance that either of you would know them, anyway."

"Okay... And I know those two, too!" Takato said, happily.

"Good." Yamaki said. "If you know them already, it means we have to waste less time on introductions. Anyway, that's all for now, I will call you when we are going to meet up again. Goodbye." And with that, he walked away, leaving Takato and Rika to think about all that he had just said.

* * *

Okay, end of chapter! By the way, I wrote this over a couple of days, and today is my birthday!! Yay!!!

Terriermon: Why did you mention that you wrote this over a couple of days?

Me: Because at the start of the document/chapter, it wasn't my birthday, but now it is! Yay!!

Lopmon: How old are you?

Me: Ha ha, can't tell you!

caliboy: I know how old you are!

Me: Yeah well, that's 'cause I told you.

Terriermon: Oh! I know one of your secrets! Two, actually!

Me: Okay, go ahead.

Terriermon: I know what you wrote on the bathroom wall at school. I won't say it, because we'd have to make this story T or M if I did. And you're in love!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Me: Love happens to be brilliant! And I deny your first accusation.

caliboy: Why?

Me: (hands him note, along with my diary with the relevant page open)

caliboy: Ah, okay. I get it.

Me: Anyway, before this chapter fully ends, one more thing, which I think is the best thing ever in the entire universe, I have a boyfriend!!! Yay!!!

caliboy: Wow, on your birthday, too.

Lopmon: Who? Is it the little guy?

Me: No, it is _not!_

Terriermon: (whispers to Lopmon who it is)

Lopmon: Ew... I mean, uh, congratulations...

Me: Why does everyone say that?!!

Terriermon: (bursts out laughing)

Me: (blushes) Shut up, he's super nice, and I like him. Not to mention, he gave me a birthday present!

Terriermon: He gave you a highlighter and a broken pen!!!!

Me: The pen was only _slightly_ broken, and it's the thought that counts!!! Argument over, I win! Anyway, don't forget to review, people! Next chapter should be up sometime, however, I just got the Sims 3, so if there's a massive lack in updates, blame that. See ya! xD


End file.
